The Witch The Wizard and The Teleporting Dragon
by Aria657
Summary: A Hogwarts Witch and Wizard end up taking the wrong platform and end up having a greater adventure than they could have imagined! Meeting Viola the talking dragon is a shock, but when you add in an evil knight riding on a unicorn the result is this!


**A/N:** Hey people! This is a fairy tale I did with a friend for Spanish, we wrote it in English first, so I'm putting up both versions! It is a fairy tale though, and our teacher let us do anything we wanted (well as long as it was appropriate), so it was a lot of fun!

* * *

Once upon a time there was a witch, a wizard, a dragon, a knight, and a unicorn. The witch was named Rosalinda and the wizard was name Carlos. They were best friends. They met when they were very little, and decided to go to Hogwarts together.

"Carlos, I forgot which platform we go to, is it 9 and ¾?" Rosalinda said.

"You forget things easily, this is our second year. Rosie, I am sure it is 7 and 3/4" Carlos said.

So the witch and the wizard set of to the wrong place, and ended up in a cave when they saw a dragon.

"What is it doing?" Rosalinda quietly said.

The dragon said, "I have a name! It's Viola!"

Rosalinda and Carlos were startled that this dragon could talk, and asked the dragon how she had gotton there. The dragon began to tell them her problem. She said that there was an evil knight chasing her, and he didn't know why. The dragon was a good dragon, and didn't want hurt anyone. She needed some help, and quickly.

"I have just the solution! We could put a teleportation spell on you, so we could make a quick escape," Rosalinda said.

Carlos and Rosalinda both shouted "Teleporto". The dragon said, "here, why don't you come with me, just in case I run into more problems." Carlos and Rosalinda agreed, because finding the dragon had made them forget all about school starting that very day.

They held on to the dragon and said African safari, and instantly appeared there. They saw lions and monkeys and birds and elephants. The sun was setting in Africa and it was beautiful. But another problem came up. The bracelet on the dragon's arm started blinking. A second later the knight appeared with the unicorn.

The knight charged at them, and they ran to the dragon and Carlos said "Narnia" and they appeared there.

"Narnia? Really?" Rosalinda said.

The land was interesting but they didn't have much time, because the bracelet began to beep and the unicorn was fast. The knight appeared and said, "Just stay still! I need to slay the dragon to marry the princess!"

Carlos shook his head and then Rosalinda said quietly so the knight couldn't hear and said, "The end of the rainbow." They appeared there and it was beautiful. The shimmering colors, and gold was falling from the sky. Carlos said, "and you thought Narnia was weird…". Rosalinda just blushed and smiled. They explored a bit, ate lunch in a leprechaun's cabin at 12:00, but saw the bracelet beep, but before the knight got there, they took off to Madagascar. It was all one big party in Madagascar. They were all smiling and happy. They had a bigger head start, and the knight was getting tired, so they stayed for an hour. The bracelet beeped again and Carlos said "Antarctica" and when they got there, they saw some penguins, but Rosalinda said, "Antarctica is very cold! Rainforest!" They thought it was interesting in the rainforest, but the trees made it hard for the dragon to move.

"When do I get to choose where we go?" The dragon asked. Rosalinda and Carlos had been ignoring the dragon, which wasn't very nice, so they agreed that it was her turn to choose. "The Florida Keys" The dragon decided. It was very nice, Carlos summoned a picnic for them to eat. The dragon ate hundreds of tacos. Rosalinda and Carlos had a sandwich, and no one noticed that the bracelet was blinking. The knight appeared on the unicorn and said cornered at last. They ran to the dragon and shouted place after place, but the spell wore off. The knight had them trapped. Carlos said, "don't worry, I will save you both from this evil knight!" And he charged at the knight saying "FOR HOGWARTS!" The knight took out his sword and Carlos took out his wand. The unicorn, Rosalinda, and Viola were worried, but couldn't help. Just before the wizard and knight began to fight, the knight's batteries ran out.

The unicorn was happy, because she was free, and she left and went to her parents. The dragon thanked them, and took off the tracker bracelet, and said that Hagrid knew where to find her, and flew off to find other dragons. Rosalinda said, "Oh no, we are late to school!" And then they teleported onto the train just before it got to Hogwarts, because only a few hours passed. Then they all lived happily ever after.

**THE END**


End file.
